narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiki Setsumi
| homecountry = | affiliation = Herself | previous affiliation = | occupation = N/A | previous occupation = | team = Twin Devils of Kiri | previous team = | partner = Misaki Setsumi | previous partner = | family = Misaki Setsumi (Twin Brother) Mei Terumī (Mother) Clan Terumi (Presumed) | rank = D | classification = Academy Student | reg = 008770 | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Lava Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = | jutsu = TBA | weapons = TBA }} Akiki Setsumi (秋セツミ, Twin Devil) outcast, runaway, and fugitive. On the run for her life alongside her twin brother, Misaki Setsumi after the reign of the Fifth Mizukage was implemented due to their bloodline and noble roots. Hunted by the cruel lord of the Mist, she and Misaki are now striving for a better future, fighting to survive. Each day is a challenge, and as they develop, it can be predicted the two are bound for greatness. Appearance Akiki, with bright eyes of heterochromic beauty, each shining with individual color. An icy blue adorning the iris in her right eye, and a gleaming golden in the iris from her left eye. Open and clairvoyant, Akiki's eyes check her surroundings, crisp and clear of all naïve thoughts. With her crown adorned by lavish earthy tone, tinted by sanguine red. Akiki is a symbol of beauty in bloom, growing to be a beautiful woman. Her hair extending down her back, down to her hips, with bangs skirting down her forehead. Skin painted with a fair cream color, unblemished. Soft lips, small and closed. However, despite the picture perfect appearance of the girl, Akiki Setsumi is not all like those around her. With distinct features, her ears point and become sharp at the tips, setting her apart and granting her unwanted attention. While this is a genetic error, it has warranted the Kiri runaway too little praise, and too much derived prejudice against her. "Freak", has been her name in the streets and locale gathering points, to those that have caught sight of her abnormal eyes and tipped ears. Walking with an air of wondering curiosity, Akiki is known to keep her innocence displayed. Whether this be a tactic to gain trust, or to simply keep herself happy and pretty to others. Always dressing her hair to be soft and long, dressing appropriately with but a flair of rebellion. History Personality Young, true, and playful. Akiki is the one you'll know to always have words to say, spiced to be bitter and coy. Coming off as an impish girl, with nefarious little schemes, Akiki has earned herself trouble time and again through her traits. Her past has decorated who she is today. Honest, even though it's not always appreciated. Usually kept in tow by her brother, Misaki. And though he has done his best to take care of her and potentially teach her right from wrong, Akiki usually ignores this corrections. Her words have become foul mouthed, horrendously so. And her actions are derived towards her having fun, even at the cost of endangering herself. Natural Skills Genetic Mutations Chakra Control Abilities Lava Release Nature Transformation Equipment Meteor Hammer: Deer Horn Knives: Relationships Misaki Setsumi Quotes Trivia and Behind the Scenes Akiki Setsumi and Misaki Setsumi are a co-operative work between User:Illusive Dream and User:Kaycherry. :) Titles Category:Female Category:Kirigakure Category:Kunoichi Category:Academy Student